Akatsuki at Konoha High
by AnimeNeily
Summary: Hidan transfered from Yu to Konoha High School. He meets some new Friends, falls in love, gets his life messed up, and stitches it together again. Just like he always is. Yaoi/lemon KakuHida, PainKona, KisaIta, SasoDei, SasuNaru and other pairings :D


**Hey :D I know it has been a reeeeeeally long time since I updatetd (nearly over an fucking year) but well there was school and I had much to do. I was thinking a few things through and decided that I should delete Akatsuki Life Style and start a new FanFic about their Highschool Years. I try to upload mor for the next 4 weeks because we have summer break now and me and my family are going on vacation for the last 2 weeks of the break so I won't have the time to upload much.**

* * *

**Warning: Bad Language, Yaoi & lemon (later Chapters), Crappy Grammar and many typing errors.**

* * *

**I do NOT own Naruto, but I wished I would!**

* * *

**Important Informatrion: High School sophomores: Deidara, Itachi and Hidan; Juniors: Zetsu, Konan and Pain; Seniors: Nagato, Sasori, Kakuzu**

**Middle School 7th Grade: Rookie 9 Sai; 8th Grade: Lee, Neji Ten Ten**

**!SPOILER ARLERT! Obito is in this fanfiction, but not as Tobi or direct Member of Akatsuki, but more like a teacher who is a friend of Itachi (and the gang)**

* * *

Hidan was walking down the streets. His bag slung over his shoulder rather losely. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets. Today was his first day at Konoha High. His new school. He knew no one there. Nothing. Nada.

He wasn't scared or anything. He never was. He just felt... lonely? He didn't know. Maybe he was still shocked, that he might see his old friends never again.

When he lifted his head from the ground, he looked at the giant gates of Konohas Top High School. Meeh... Maybe he was a little scared. But just a tiny bit. He walked throughthe gates and students to the entrance. He entered the schlool. He sighed. He made it without being noticed, until-

"Hey you!" He looked up. 10 meter away from him were two tall boys. One had red hair that fell onto his shoulders. He looked rather pale and skinny, and his eyes looked creepy. At least to Hidan.

His comrade didn't look like it bothered him at all. The orange haired, pierced boy looked straight at Hidan with his brown eyes.

"What?" Hidan shot back. He just wanted what has told by his mother: Go to the pincipal, get his schedule, and go to his lessons.

"You are new here, aren't you?" The orange haired boy asked, walking over to him. Hidan sighed loudly. He had no nerve to talk to this guy.

"Yes, now could you leave me alone?" Hidan began walking away but the boy stopped him.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Buddy, hold your foot still. What's your name?" He grinned. The piercings in his nose scrunching up.

"Hidan. Now get out of my way before I kick your ass!" Hidan gave a sharp hiss.

"Whoa, cool down. Your just a freshman anyways! How could someone like you kick our ass?" Now his red haired friend interfered in their conversation.

"Sophomore. I just transfered from another school." Hidan growled now. "Besides, just because your older, doesn't mean your better." He pushed past the red head and began walking again.

"If you have transfered, than you have to meet the principal, right. Do you even know where she is?" The orange haired was shouting after him. Hidan stopped in his tracks and dead panned. With a loud sigh he gave his answer.

"Where is it?" A light blush crept onto his face. So much of acting cool infront of older people.

"Down the hallway, turn right and at the and of the corridor." Hidan looked up immediately. There, right infront of him, stood antother boy. He was even taller than the other two and had sunkissed skin. His dark brown hair fell losely over his shoulders, and his face and arms were covered in stitches. His jade green eyes with the blood red eyeballs locked onto the albino.

"Who are you now?" Hidan sighed again.

"Kakuzu. Senior. Nice to meet you Hidan." His stitches covered mouth smirking down at the silver haired male. Hidan puffed his cheeks in a pout.

"Thanks." He murmured when he walked past Kakuzu, who leaned against the corner he heard the older boy whisper.

"And ignore Yahiko and Nagato. Well not Nagato, he's okay normally. But Yahiko sometimes thinks he is so badass just because he has piercings and a girlfriend. Hidan nodded and thanked him again, walking in the principals office direction. He stopped in front of the door that read Senju Tsunade.

He knocked.

"Come in!" The womans voice rang thogh the dorr and Hidan opened it. "Ah!" The woman had her blonde hair tied in two lose pigtails and a rather big cleavage.

"You must be the new student, Yamada Hidan?" She looked at him. When he gave his nod, she began going through one of her drawers of her desk. She pulled out piece of paper.

"Here. Your schedule. I have assigned you a senior or you, so he can show you around. He is waiting outside." She handed him the paper and he gave another nod. He wished her a good day and walked out. He began turning his head to the left and right, looking for his 'partner'.

"You lookin' for someone?" Hidan spinned around, only to see the teen from before leaning against the wall. What was his name again? Kakuzu, right?

"You should stop scaring people like that ya know!" Hidan hissed at the older one.

"Na, Na, you should show more respect to older people!" Kakuzu shot back at him. "Anyways, as your assigned partner, give me your schedule." Hidan handed him the piece of paper he had recieved from Tsunade just a minute ago.

"Your first period is homeroom... great. Follow me!" He turned and began walking down the hallway. Hidan walked behind him, letting out another sigh. Man, his first day was already starting terrible.

As they turned around the corner they could here some talking rather loudly.

"Danna, why do you think I'm annoying?" At the door Hidan could see another red head. His hair was more messy though and he had an annoyed look on his face. Next to him was a blonde one. Hidan couldn't decide if this was a boy or a girl, because he had long hair flowing down his back, partly tied in a ponytail.

"Because you are." The red head hissed. His red eyebrows furrowed at the blond.

"Danna!" A throaty groan escaped the shemales mouth. So he was a boy.

"Deidara, seriously stop that, or I will just walk away!" The redhead shot at the blonde.

"Y-You wouldn't!" The boy, Deidara, looked up with huge watery eyes.

"I would, and I am going to do it, because I don't have homeroom with you and need to get going."

"But Danna!" Deidara groaned again, but then noticed the approaching boys. The redhead turned his head in the same direction.

"Yo, Kakuzu. What are ya' doing?" He exclaimed, looking slightly irritated.

"Bringin' the newbie to his first period. Didn't you want to get going, Sasori?" Kakuzu answered. The redhead nodded, turned and walked away, leaving Deidara sulking for himself.

"Come on!" Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by his wrist and began pulling him into the classroom. Deidara walking after the two, still sulking. Kakuzu turned around.

"Could you please keep an eye on him? I don't wanna Tsunade screaming at me because he makes stupid plans!" He asked the sulking blonde.

"What stupid plans!" Hidan exclaimed from the backround. "And let me go, fucking bastard!"

"What did you say?" Kakuzu turned to the albino, his voice full of sharp anger. Deidara sighed.

"Yep I will. Come on... er..." He was thinking about the albinos name as he was dragging him over to a table.

"Hidan." He said. "My name is Hidan"

"Oh yeah. Hidan. Now come ooooon!" He said pulling him even further to the table. Hidan sat down beside the blonde. "We have at least 30 minutes to pass with personal stuff now" Deidara said after the ring of the bell.

"Er... why? The lessons starts now, doesn't it?" Hidan raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah but Hatake-sensei is aaaaalways late, un" Deidara giggled, while turning to the other side and poking a raven haired boy, who was doodling in his notebook. "Yo Itachi, un!"

"Hm? What is it?" The raven haired, Itachi obviously, looked up from his notebook. His obsidian eyes looked warming through the black square glasses he wore.

"Mornin', un. So you did get the glasses, huh?" Deidara grinned at him.

"Sadly, yes. Mother didn't stop bothering me until I went to pick them up by the optician. I still don't get why I need them..." He sighed loudly, blowing away one of the long strands that well in his face.

"Seriously?" Deidara laughed now. "You need them because you have a bad sight. You ran against the doors several times, here in school."

"Yeah, but why did Nagato told my parents these things. I hate those glasses. They make me look like an idiot. An Uchiha wearing glasses, Pfft!" he gave a pout that reminded Hidan of a little kid.

"You don't look that bad, you know! I think you look good with them! And maybe..." Deidara leaned in so nobody would here them, but Hidan still caught up the words Deidara whispered to Itachi. "Maybe Kisame will like them, too!" Deidara giggled, and then laughed when he saw the Itachis face. "You're damn cute when you are blushing like that!"

"Are you gay or something?" Hidan hissed at the blonde. Deidara shrugged.

"My sexuality is kinda...er... messed up. I don't really know if I'm gay or hetero, more like bi I guess." Hidan raised his eyebrow, at the blonde. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"Yes." The blonde said without any doubt. Hidan facepalmed when suddenly the door opened. Entering the class was a black haired man, the right side of his face overflowed with scars and two black eyes. He winked at Itachi, who blushed even more, before he strode over to the desk.

"Kakashi is sick, so for today I am going to be you teacher, my name is Obito Uchiha and-, yes Miss?" He looked at a girl who had raised her hand.

"Two things, 1. Are you related with Itachi-san?" Itachi facepalmed and nearly ripped of his glasses.

"Yes I am, but I think that is private and does not concern you." The older Uchiha answered.

"Ok, well 2. Are you sure Hatake-sensei is sick, and that he is not watching porn again?" The girl asked with a giggle, and soon the whole class joined in the giggles. Obito's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Yes I am sure, but you shouldn't say something like that about your teacher. But anyway, since I t know your names and don't know what you last did in mathematics, sit around until the end of the lesson and do something _quietly_." So for the and of the lesson they just sat around. Deidara and Itachi continued their chit chat and Hidan began doodling on the back of his sketchbook, while the rest of the lesson passed by rather fast.

* * *

**And what do you think? I guess it is better then Akatsuki Life Style, and I tried really hard not to get any Grammar or typing errors in it. I beta'd it myself. So yeah like I said, I try to upload more, now that school is over, our certificates have been givin' out (Mine comes with 1 C/3, 6 B's/2 and 9 A's/1 :and I know the European Grades are irritating xD) and we have summer break, I spare some Time to actually write a bit.**

**I would appreciate it if you Review and give me some constructive Critic, because our English Teacher said that we will have to write really much in the next exams, and there isn't going to be real grammar exercises so, Yeah, I won't to improve my writing style in English, too. 'Cause I realized that it is not going to be as easy in the exams as it would be with grammar exercises (Seriously, my teacher ALWAYS uses example sentences and if you are not stupid you can make a B/2 atleast. I got an A+/1+ because I had 311/300 points xD don't ask me how I did that. But over the summer Break I want to improve my German Writing also (So there are going to be more German Fanfics I guess), since I want to keep up to it because my last German exam was an A/1 and it would have been an A+/1+ if there hadn't been so much spelling errors ._.**

**Any, hope you Review ;D**

**~AnimeNei**


End file.
